


Now We’re Two II: Snow-Glittered

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Now We're Two [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins (2005), DCU, DCU (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Christmas, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Cookies, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Holidays, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Series, Slash, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow makes everything pure, even in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We’re Two II: Snow-Glittered

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Batman Begins_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 19, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 19, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 950  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> This is a prequel to [Now We’re Two I: Rain-Washed](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/279160.html). The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)  
> I think the first major snowstorm of the season and Christmas next week made me all sappy! ;) This is a very humble offering, compared to the brilliance I’ve been reading on [Nowweretwo](nowweretwo.livejournal.com) lately, but please enjoy!  
> Hmm, I think this qualifies for the [2008 DCU Fic/Art Family Winter Holidays Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/313017.html). :)

Jim Gordon stood on the roof of the MCU, hands jammed into his coat pockets. A light snow was falling, promising to become heavier as the night wore on. 

It was going to be a white Christmas.

Jim liked snow. Oh, not to drive in it, certainly, but the way it masked the ugliness of Gotham and gave him a little hope. It was the one time of year he could actually believe that people might be worth the time and effort that he and his fellow cops put in, that they weren’t just chasing after fools’ gold to think that Gotham was worth saving.

This year, he especially felt that way.

The Bat-signal cleaved through the snowy sky.

Jim waited patiently, knowing that if Batman could come, he would. No one bothered him up here when he waited for the Dark Knight. 

Down below, the twinkling lights of Christmas shone in the night. There were candles in windows and strings of lights adorning department stores and small businesses. There were tasteful white lights on Wayne Tower, and a giant Christmas tree in the courtyard next to the building. Jim wondered if Bruce Wayne had anyone to celebrate Christmas with. Probably Alfred, the man who had come for the child at the precinct the night his parents had been murdered. As reticent as the Englishman was, Jim had seen the worry and grief in the man’s eyes.

Jim hunched against a gust of wind. He hoped he wasn’t taking Batman away from family on Christmas Eve, but there was business to attend to.

There really was hope in the streets now, and Batman had given it.

The department was revitalized, the corrupt cops scurrying to cover their tracks as the net began to fall. Jim’s promotion to lieutenant had been a fine reward for helping save Gotham from Crane and Ducard’s plan to destroy the city. He had been able to buy more presents for the kids this year, and a special gift for Barbara. She still didn’t like it here but was seeing a ray of hope, too.

Jim sensed a familiar presence and turned.

“Merry Christmas.”

An inclination of the cowled head, and the raspy voice said, “The same to you.”

Jim smiled as he shut off the Bat-signal. “Sorry to get you out on a night like this, but I wanted to let you know that the little O’Shea girl pulled through. She’s going to be fine.”

Batman nodded. “Good.”

Jim thought of the nasty shooting that had imperiled the girl’s life, but Batman had brought in the gunman. The two-bit drug dealer would deal and terrorize no more.

“I…” Jim turned and picked up two mugs and a thermos. “I wanted to toast the holiday with you.” He held out a chipped mug, his spare from the break room. Maybe it was silly to do this, but this man was the reason for hope this year.

Batman was still, then moved with his characteristic grace and took the mug. Jim poured hot chocolate into it, and then into his own mug.

“My wife made it,” he said.

Batman sipped the drink. “Very good. It has an unusual flavor…?”

“A little bit of a secret family ingredient, so she tells me.”

A slight quirk of the lips heartened Jim. 

“I like the snow.” Jim sipped his chocolate. “Makes everything clean and pure, a fresh start.”

Batman lowered the mug and looked out over the city.

“Yes.”

“You gave us that.”

Batman turned to look at Jim. “So did you.”

Jim smiled. “I just drove your car,” he laughed.

Again, that slight smile. “But you did it so well.”

Jim smirked as Batman sat on the edge of the roof cross-legged, his cape draped around him. Jim stood next to him, leaning against the brick. Snow muffled the shrill keen of a distant siren.

They silently observed their city, Jim feeling that sense of comradeship that was strong between them.

The man beside him was more fitted for Halloween than Christmas, but then, he was a guardian angel, and angels were fitting for Christmas.

Jim turned and saw the glitter of snow on the somber costume, half-expecting wings to appear.

For what was a man who flew between rooftops, guarding the innocent and delivering hope to those who called in desperate need?

An angel.

Fitting that Gotham’s angel should be a bat.

& & & & & &

Half an hour later, Batman stirred.

“Thank you for the chocolate.”

Jim took the mug and set it on the edge. “I wanted to give you this.”

It was a small, brightly-colored tin. Batman took it and opened the lid.

“Gingerbread?” An eyebrow raised. “In the shape of bats?!”

Jim laughed. “My daughter and son insisted. They made it themselves under maternal supervision.” Jim watched his friend’s face closely. “They wanted to thank you, too.”

Batman stared down at the treat, tracing one bat with a gloved finger. “I have nothing to give them…or you…in return.”

“You’ve already given us far more than we could have hoped for.”

Church bells began to ring as the call to services began. Batman closed the lid and attached the tin to his belt.

“Thank them for me.”

“I will.”

Batman stood looking at Jim for a moment more, then turned and swooped down over the rooftops, cape spread out like angel’s wings.

Jim wasn’t sure, but he might have heard the words, “Thank you,” borne on the snow-glittered air.

He finished his chocolate and went downstairs, ready to head home.

& & & & & &

The next morning, a box with a small bat-shaped tag was found under the Gordon family tree. 


End file.
